1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to vehicle seats and, more specifically, to a gearbox for actuating a component of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle seats known in the art include a seat bottom and a seat back configured to accommodate, support, and secure an occupant of a vehicle. The seat bottom is operatively attached to the vehicle. The back is pivotally attached to the bottom such that the occupant can selectively fold and unfold the back with respect to the bottom. In addition, the seat can include a headrest pivotally attached to the back such that the headrest is foldable with the back to create a smaller footprint when the seat is in a folded position.
There are a number of different types of mechanisms known in the related art for actuating folding mechanisms in vehicle seats. While seats and adjustment mechanisms known in the prior art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a gearbox that actuates the mechanisms of the vehicle seat with reduced noise, vibration, and harshness.